


[Podfic] Goodnight, Nightvale

by kalakirya



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Children's Stories, Gen, Goodnight Moon, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of epiphanyx7's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i></i></p><p>
  <i>    The moon is not an approved subject, so I've written a bedtime story for the little children in Night Vale.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    (Inspired by Margaret Wise Brown's "Goodnight Moon")</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Goodnight, Nightvale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodnight, Night Vale: A Bedtime Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932341) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



**Title:** Goodnight, Nightvale

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Rating:** G

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 3 minutes 28 seconds

  
  
**download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/goodnight-night-vale-bedtime-story)**

  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
